poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Games
Winnie the Pooh had lots of video games for different consoles. Although many games are infamous to the public. Most games are distributed by Disney Interactive, NewKidCo and Doki Denki Studios. Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in 100 Acre Wood (GBC) This game was for Game Boy Color, Winnie the Pooh needs to explore the whole hundred acre wood, there are several mini-games to be completed and story books to collect. The Main game is a board game in which you throw the dice and try to get to the finish. And also you can collect Game Cards. Pooh and Tigger's Honey Safari (GBC) Again for Game Boy Color, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger are looking for honey pots, you must collect a determined number of honey pots to get to the end in which eeyore is waiting. Kingdom Hearts (PS2, PSP, DS, GBA) An original RPG series featuring a new cast exploring Disney worlds and encountering characters from the Disney and ''Final Fantasy'' franchises. Sora is a young boy from Destiny Islands who teams up with Donald Duck, Goofy and later Mickey Mouse to save worlds. See Kingdom Hearts. Piglet's Big Game (PS2, GBA) The game was distributed for Play Station 2 and Game Boy Advance. In the Game Piglet Destroys "Heffalumps" and "Woozles" Tigger's Honey Hunt (PS1, N64, Computer) Aired for Play Station 1 and Nintendo 64. Pooh is planning a party for all his friends, but he needs lots of "hunny" pots. Tigger sets on a 3D platformer with 3 minigames in which the goal is collect the given number of honey pots in a level. Similiar to Pooh and Tigger's Honey Safari. Winnie the Pooh Preschool (PS1, Computer) This series consists in educational games for children in preschool age. Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred acre Wood (Amiga, Apple II, Atari ST, Commodore 64, MS-DOS Possible the first game of Pooh. Pooh's Party Game (PS1) ...And the search for the treasure, In this game, similar to Winnie the Pooh adventures in 100 Acre wood for GBC, You must complete Board Games and reach to the cave of the treasure, in there you can play Mini-Games. One mini-game called "Tigger's frightening boxes" is based from Bomberman. Disney Friends (Nintendo DS) In this DS Game, you need to take care of many Disney Characters, Toy Story Alien, Stitch, Dory, Simba, and Pooh. Pooh has a special Mini-game that you have to give Pooh as much honey as you can. You start out with two Hunny Pots. When the pots are empty, you must refill them. Ready to read with Pooh (Computer CD-Rom) There are activities in that game, and it's an interactive book. Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (GameCube, PS2, GBA) In this game, Pooh enters in the Birthdays of his friends and complete adventures in that level. That game was published by Ubisoft. In GBA, The engine is the same used in Piglet's Big Game for GBA. Winnie the Pooh: Animated StoryBook The second Animated StoryBook developed by Media Station Incorporated. It's actually a video game and it's both, a video game and a story book. When the game is started, Piglet will greet the reader by saying, "Oh, hello! How nice of you to visit the Hundred-Acre Wood!" This game allows the Reader to play mini-games. This is also the first Animated StoryBook game to feature sing-a-long songs. This is also the first and only Animated StoryBook to feature language changing in the non-Latin American and Mexican versions. Kinect Disneyland Adventures (X-Box 360) Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a video game developed by Frontier Developments and Cobra, Inc. and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox 360, that has recreated a large amount of the Disneyland theme park, with themed games in place of many of the rides. Disney Magical World (Nintendo 3DS) Disney Magical World is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS. Originally released as Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan August 1st, 2013. It's release date for the US is April 11th, 2014 for both store bought and available for download from the Nintendo eShop. Disney Magical World 2 (Nintendo 3DS) Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Category:Games